nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Jelamet
|eye = |hair = |bloodtype = |abilities = Ark |equipment = |family = |occupation = |affiliation = Goddess Clan |manga = Volume 30 |anime = |seiyu = |rank = Divine Lance Corporal }} is a member of the Goddess Clan. Appearance Like a number of other goddesses, Jelamet is a beautiful angelic being which is why she was greatly angered when she possessed the extremely ugly Troll Queen. She originally had short, light colored hair that reached the slightly below the neck while her window peak parted her hair to frame her face. She is seen wearing lipstick and even a diamond shaped choker. The Troll Queen that she took possession over was an incredibly fat and hideous troll in a bikini top, much larger than regular trolls. Additionally with her possessing it, the Troll Queen gained a pair of out of place looking angelic wings. Personality Although Jelamet's actual appearance is attractive, she has a very horrible personality. As such, when she possessed the Troll Queen, she gained an outer appearance that matched her horrid personality. Jelamet claims to supposedly have been Elizabeth's close friend in the distant past. She however disapproved of Elizabeth's relationship with Meliodas, having warned her to stay away from him. As such, Jelamet considered that Elizabeth deserved to be cursed for breaking their clan's laws. Jelamet also considered the loss of her original body and her having to possess the disgusting looking Troll Queen as all being Elizabeth's fault. For this, Jelamet had planned to find and punish Elizabeth as she saw Elizabeth's curse as not enough to satisfy her anger. History 3,000 years ago Jelamet used to be a Divine Lance Corporal class goddess. She fought in the ancient Holy War 3,000 years ago and claimed to have been close friends with Elizabeth, even warning the goddess of her relationship with Meliodas. Ultimately, Jelamet lost her physical body along with the rest of the Goddess Clan in order to seal the Demon Clan and end the Holy War. 11 years ago She is the one actually behind the Troll Queen incident that the Seven Deadly Sins dealt with 11 years ago. Back then, she possessed the Troll Queen and with some trolls that she brainwashed, decided to take over a druid altar in the druid homeland of Istar in order to take advantage of the connection of the altar with the Celestial Realm to free the goddesses and take control of Britannia. She intended to occupy the altar until her real body reconstructed. However, Meliodas and the Seven Deadly Sins appears to stop her. In the cave, Jelamet is confronted by Meliodas who was accompanied by Jenna and Zaneri. Jelamet declares her intentions to kill Meliodas and take his head to Elizabeth, but Zaneri tries to reason with her. However, Jelamet dismisses her and Jenna as defectors and uses Job no Shiren to steal Zaneri's voice and Jenna's sight. Meliodas orders that she undo her magic and hit her with a simple clap that sends her flying. Jelamet manages to use Ark, but Meliodas only insists that he release Jenna and Zaneri. Jelamet refuses accusing them both of treason for defecting and protecting him, crying out for her hatred towards Meliodas because of Mael's death. Zaneri manages to attack Jelamet with a lightning bolt that frees Meliodas form the Ark, who asks her forgiveness for not being able to stop the Holy War. There, Escanor appears and when she feels his magic, Jelamet confuses him with Mael. However, seeing that it is Escanor, Jelamet understands that it is not Mael. Escanor tries to kill her, but Meliodas stops him. There, Jelamet assumes that Mael really died since the Grace that the Supreme Deity granted him found refuge in another creature. Thus, Jelamet leaves the Troll Queen's body and decides to return to the Celestial Realm and sleep alongside her brethren until the time her heart is relieved of grief. Abilities and Equipment Abilities * |Āku|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. * |Buresu Obu Buresu}}: A spell that only a high ranking Goddess could use. The user gathers light in their palm to create some kind of symbol and after blowing it over their desired target, those affected get a magic power boost. The Demon Clan refers to this technique as |Chīto Hōpu|literally "Scam Light"}} because it is also a brainwashing spell that turns the targets into fanatical zealots loyal to the Goddesses with no regard of their injuries and keep on fighting until they're broken and dead. * |Yobu no Shiren|literally meaning "Job's Ordeal"}}: A technique that eliminates one of the five senses of the target. Battles References }} Navigation es:Jelamet it:Jelamet Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess